My Work
by HunHan's Baby
Summary: Sehun, siswa badung yang tidak ingin diatur... Luhan, satu satunya siswa yang berani mendekati Sehun dan bertekad mengubahnya.. Akankan usaha Luhan berhasil? Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Sehun?
1. Chapter 1

"Sehuna, ingin makan bekal bersamaku?"

Setiap hari Luhan akan berada diatas balkon atap sekolah, begitu juga Sehun. Awalnya hanya Sehun yang menempati balkon atap dengan beralasan mencari ketenangan -ketenangan dari guru yang menjelaskan sesuatu di depan kelas.

Sehun tidak pernah menganggap Luhan ada, maksudnya Sehun akan mengambil satu batang rokok dari sakunya dan menghisapnya sambil duduk diatas pagar pembatas.

Luhan selalu mengatakan bahwa merokok itu tidak baik, jadi setiap hari Luhan akan membawakan bekal yang dibuat sendiri olehnya dan mencoba menawarkan bekal yang dibawanya kepada Sehun -walaupun akhirnya Sehun tidak akan pernah menanggapinya-

"Baiklah jika tidak mau, aku akan makan sendiri", Luhan membuka kotak bekalnya dan mengucap syukur atas apa yang yelah Tuhan berikan untuk dimakannya siang ini.

"Cih", Sehun berdecih pelan lalu kembali menghisap habis rokok yang berada diantara jari telunjuk dan tengahnya.

.

.

.

Tittle: My Work

Author: DheAndini HunHan's Baby / DRae

Main Cast: Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan

Genre: Romance

Rate: T

.

.

.

Sehun kembali naik menuju balkon atap sekolah untuk yang kesekian kalinya, karena hari ini yang menajar adalah Tn. Kim, tentu saja alasan Sehun untuk membolos naik menjadi 10x lipat.

Kenapa tidak ada guru yang berani menegur Sehun?

Alasannya simple, mereka tidak ingin menjadi objek yang dibentak, karena Sehun tidak ingin hidupnya diatur, dia bisa mengurusi dirinya sendiri.

Tidak ada yang berani mendekati Sehun, kecuali Luhan tentu saja, mungkin Luhan salah dalam menentukan teman...

Jika kalian berpikiran seperti itu makan kalian salah besar, Luhan memiliki sahabat yang super baik yaitu Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, sebenarnya mereka sudah memperingati Luhan tentang bahayanya mendekati murid badung macam Sehun setiap istirahat kedua di balkon atap, tapi dengan senyum yang tulus Luhan berkata...

"Aku hanya ingin mengubahnya, itu saja"

Tidak ada yang bisa mengubah keputusan Luhan semenjak itu, apapun yang ia lakukan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa berharap agar Sehun tidak melakukan hal buruk ataupun mengubah Luhan barang sedikitpun.

Dan walaupun doa mereka berhasil -karena Sehun tidak menghiraukan keberadaan Luhan disampingnya, Luhan tidak ingin menyerah, maksudnya ia tidak akan berhenti kalau Sehun sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa merokok itu tidak baik dan mulai akan berhenti merokok, dan jika saja itu terjadi, Luhan akan merasa sangat berhasil.

"Sehuna, ingin makan bekal bersamaku?"

Entah sudah berapa kali Luhan menanyakan hal yang sama pada punggung Sehun yang sedang duduk dipagar pembatas balkon, yang Sehun lakukan hanya melirik Luhan sebentar lalu kembali menatap keramaian sekolah dari atas sambil menghisap rokoknya, Sehun benar benar tidak menganggap Luhan.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak mau, tapi merokok itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu"

Luhan membuka kotak bekalnya dan kembali berdoa atas apa yang Tuhan telah berikan untuknya siang ini, termasuk bekal yang akan dimakannya ini.

Luhan memisahkan sumpitnya lalu mulai makan, Sehun masih tetap menghisap rokoknya hingga asap putih mengepul dari mulutnya.

.

.

.

"Luhan, kau tidak perlu melakukan ini"

"Tidak Baek, aku hanya ingin dia berhenti merokok"

"Tapi kau tidak perlu harus ke balkon atap hanya untuk mengantarkan bekalmu, kan?"

"Aku tidak mengantarkannya, aku memakannya sendiri disana"

Luhan tersenyum lagi pada kedua sahabatnya tersebut, memang kenyataannya seperti itu, Luhan sama sekali tidak membagi bekalnya pada Sehun, ia memakannya sendiri, mengahbiskannya sendiri.

Luhan hanya akan berhenti mengikuti Sehun ke balkon atap hanya saja Sehun berjanji padanya akan berhenti merokok.

"Sehuna, ingin makan bekal bersamaku?"

Lagi lagi yang Luhan dapat dari Sehun adalah kepulan asap putih dari mulutnya tanpa mengucapkan sesuatu yang berarti pada Luhan, bahkan hanya sekedar mengatakan 'tidak' untuk penolakan ajakan makan Luhanpun Sehun bungkam, tidak ingin berkomentar.

"Sehuna, berjanjilah tidak akan merokok lagi, maka aku tidak akan menganggumu lagi disini"

Luhan berkata tulus dengan menatap lurus punggung Sehun yang sedang duduk dipagar pembatas balkon, Luhan menunggu jawaban Sehun, tapi yang Luhan dapat hanya kepulan asap rokok dari mulut Sehun.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu untuk mengatakan iya jika begitu", Luhan kembali menundukkan kepalanya untuk membuka bekal yang dibawanya dan selanjutnya ia akan berdoa atas apa yang Tuhan berikan padanya siang ini.

Luhan memisahkan sumpitnya hendak makan..

"Pergilah"

"Apa?"

"..Kau mengucapkan sesuatu?"

Luhan kembali menelan kebungkaman yang diberikan Sehun padanya, Luhan tidak ingin ambil pusing, jadi ia melanjutkan makannya yang sempat tertunda sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan menapaki jalan setapak yang menuju ke rumahnya, memang ada jalan yang lebih besar dan lebih nyaman, tapi itu adalah jalan terjauh untuk menuju kerumah Luhan, mengingat ini sudah larut dan Luhan tidak ingin mengambil resiko sampai ke apartementnya larut malam jadi Luhan mengambil jalan pintas yangblebih dekat -walaupun agak menyeramkan.

Luhan berjalan dengan santai, mencoba untuk menikmati jalan yang memang agak menyeramkan ini, Luhan mencoba meraih headset dan handphonenya di tas punggung yang digunakannya, tapi saat tangan Luhan hampir menggapai handphone-nya, seseorang menarik Luhan kebelakang dinding usang yang berada disamping Luhan.

Karena panik, Luhan mencoba untuk berteriak, tapi tangan sang pelaku menutup erat mulut Luhan, seakan mengisyaratkannya untuk diam.

"Sssttt..."

Luhan menurut, ia memilih untuk bungkam, dan selanjutnya yang mereka dengar adalah sekelompok orang yang berlari mendekati mereka sambil mengucapkan umpatan umpatan kesal karena apa yang mereka kejar tidak mungkin tertangkap lagi.

"Sial! Kemana bocah itu?!"

"Kau cari kesana, dan aku akan kesana"

Setelahnya, terdengar langkah kaki menjauh berlari dari sana, sesorang yang membekap Luhan tersebut melepaskan bekapannya dan menyingkir dari tubuh Luhan karena mereka tadi berdiri dengan jarak yang begitu dekat.

"Ka...u"

Luhan bungkam seketika saat ia berbalik dan menghadap namja yang lebih tinggi sekitar 5 senti darinya tersebut, alih alih perotes karena perbuatan namja tersebut, Luhan malah melongo tak percaya melihat orang yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya tersebut.

"Pulanglah"

namja tersebut berkata sambil berbalik siap untuk pergi, tapi tanggapan yang paling masuk akal yang keluar dari mulut Luhan adalah..

"Huh?"

Luhan merasa seperti orang yang tuli dan tidak bisa mengerti apa itu yang dimaksud dengan 'pulanglah', seolah olah dia adalah makhluk dari planet asing yang tidak mengerti bahasa manusia.

"Pulanglah"

Namja tersebut kembali mengulang pernyataannya, lalu seperti sebuah perintah, Luhan berbalik hendak pulang, begitu juga dengan namja itu.

Luhan berjalan dengan pikirannya yang jauh masih mencerna kejadian apa yang baru saja dialaminya, maksudnya adalah kenapa namja tersebut menolongnya? Kenapa Luhan harus lewat sini? Kenapa dan kenapa, masih banyak pertanyaan yang keluar dikepala Luhan dengan diawali kata 'kenapa'

Alih alih ingin memikirkan jawabannya, Luhan malah kembali berbalik dan hendak berteriak

"Sehuna..."

Tapi akhirnya Luhan mengecilkan volume suaranya karena dihadapannya hanya jalan kosong, tidak ada siapapun, tidak ada Sehun..

"Gomawo.."

Entah pada siapa Luhan mengucapkan terimakasih tersebut, tapi Luhan merasa sudah mengucapkan terimakasih atas Sehun yang secara tidak langsung menyelamatkannya -mungkin.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, Luhan akan kembali keatap sekolah dengan bekal ditangannya, dan tentu saja awalnya pasti akan dihadiahi dengan ocehan panjang Baekhyun ataupun ucapan semangat dari Kyungsoo.

Alasannya kareena Kyungsoo yakin kalau hanya Luhan-lah yang bisa mengubah pribadi seorang Oh Sehun.

"Gomawo Kyungsoo-ah.."

"Ne, cheonmayo.. Jja pergi sana, nanti jam istirahat sudah berakhir"

Kyungsoo itu seperti ibu idaman, dia perhatian, setidaknya ia mengerti keadaan Luhan. Bukan berarti Baekhyun itu bukan sahabat yang baik, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo itu sama, hanya saja cara penyampaian tanda sayang mereka pada Luhan lah yang berbeda, jika Kyungsoo lebih suka berprilaku baik dan penyayang lanyaknya seorang ibu yang baik, maka Baekhyun akan menyampaikannya dengan ocehan panjang yang menjurus kenasehat, makna keduanya sama, sama sama memberikan dukungan dan nesehat.

"Baek-ah, aku duluan ya"

"Huh, pergi sana! Aku membencimu"

Luhan tersenyum menanggapi kata 'benci' dikalimat Baekhyun tersebut, yang dimaksud Baekhyun disana adalah 'hati hati', bukan artian dalam kata benci sebenarnya..

Luhan kembali menapaki anak tangga menuju ke balkon atap, Luhan merasa menaiki anak tangga ini akan dilkaukannya selama dia berada di SMA ini, jika saja Sehun akan menyetujui saran Luhan untuk berhenti merokok, mungkin sekarang Luhan akan memakan bekalnya bersama Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

Tapi yang Luhan temukan adalah balkon yang kosong, tidak ada Sehun, hanya ada banyak puntung rokok bekas Sehun beberapa hari mungkin bulan yang lalu..

Yang menjadi pertanyaan Luhan adalah kemana Sehun?

"Aku menemukan ini kemarin, punyamu?"

Luhan terlonjak kaget dengan sedikit berteriak ketika suara Sehun menyeruak dari belakang telinganya, dengan ragu, Luhan berbalik menghadap Sehun lalu mundur 2 langkah kebelakang saat dirasanya jarak antaranya dan Sehun sangat dekat.

"Ne, itu punyaku"

Luhan segera menarik gantungan kunci yang berada dijari Sehun lalu mengantonginya disaku celananya.

"Apa yang kau bawa?"

Luhan kembali seperti seorang alien yang tidak mengerti bahasa manusia, Luhan sedikit shock karena baru kali ini Sehun mengakaknya berbicara -setelah kejadian semalam tentu saja.

"Huh?"

"Aku membawa bekal seperti biasa, kau mau?"

Luhan menyodorkan kotak bekalnya pada Sehun yang ditanggapi tatapan datar oleh Sehun, lalu selanjutnya, Sehun sedikit menarik tangan Luhan bermaksud untuk mengajaknya duduk di bangku panjang yang menghadap ke lapangan sekolah dan juga gedung sekolah.

Luhan tersenyum tanpa sadar, ia duduk disalah satu sisi bangku panjang tersebit dengan Sehun duduk disisi yang lain, diantara mereka dibiarkan kosong untuk memberi tempat untuk kotak bekal Luhan.

Luhan membuka kotak bekalnya, lalu mengeluarkan dua pasang sumpit yang masih terbungkus rapi..

"Jja, mari berdoa"

Luhan adalah yang pertama memejamkan matanya dan menyatukan kedua tangannya lalu berdoa, Sehun menatapi Luhan sampai Luhan sendiri selesai membaca doanya.

"Eh Sehuna, kau tidak berdoa?"

"Sudah selesai"

Sehun berbohong, tentu saja..

Luhan tersenyum hangat lalu mulai mulai membuka bungkusan sumpitnya dan hendak meakan bekalnya saat yang dia lihat Sehun hanya memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

**TBC**

Huwaaa TBC dulu, lagi buntuk ide banget setelah sampe sini...

So, mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

Luhan adalah yang pertama memejamkan matanya dan menyatukan kedua tangannya lalu berdoa, Sehun menatapi Luhan sampai Luhan sendiri selesai membaca doanya.

"Eh Sehuna, kau tidak berdoa?"

"Sudah selesai"

Sehun berbohong, tentu saja..

Luhan tersenyum hangat lalu mulai mulai membuka bungkusan sumpitnya dan hendak memakan bekalnya saat yang dia lihat Sehun hanya memperhatikannya sedari tadi

.

.

.

Tittle: My Work

Author: DheAndini HunHan's Baby

Main Cast: Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan

.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian itu, Sehun selalu bersama Luhan, maksudnya dimana ada Luhan disana ada Sehun, sedikit over tapi memang itu kenyataannya.

"Sehuna, sekarang sudah masuk"

"Lalu?"

"Astaga Oh Sehun, kau harus masuk kekelas mu... sebentar lagi Yunho saem akan masuk"

Dan berakhir dengan Luhan yang menyeret paksa Sehun untuk kembali masuk dan duduk manis dikelas Sehun yang berjarak 2 kelas dari kelas Luhan sendiri, sedikit merepotkan, tapi tak apalah selama Sehun tidak ber'semedi' diatap sekolah lagi.

Kedekatan Sehun dan Luhan bagai menjadi pertanda tanya besar diseluruh penjuru sekolah, terutama untuk Sehun, namja berwajah datar nan angkuh yang tidak diketahui latar belakangnya ini yang biasanya selalu disebut dengan siswa bermasalah, angkuh dan bertindak seenak jidatnya saja sekarang mulai 'luluh' karena Luhan, setidaknya Sehun berhasil mengikuti kelas walaupun satu jam setelah dan sebelum jam istirahat pertama dan kedua, karena Luhan akan menjemput Sehun saat bel istirahat berdering dan kembali menyeret Sehun duduk kembali dikelas -lebih tepatnya dibangkunya untuk mengikuti jam pelajaran selanjutnya setelah jam istirahat usai, walaupun akhirnya Sehun tetap tidur saat jam pelajaran berlangsung, setidaknya Sehun hadir, begitulah menurut guru bidang study yang mengajar.

"Choi Minho"

"Hadir!"

"Choi Minho"

"Hadir!"

"Jung Soo Jung"

"Hadir!

"Oh Sehun"

Sehun hanya mengangkat tangannya yang berarti dia hadir, guru tersebut hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan mengisi absen murid lainnya.

.

.

.

Suara mesin mobil bersahut sahutan disalahsatu sudut jalan kota Seoul, bukan dari mobil yang berlalu lalalng berlomba lomba untuk cepat kembali kerumah dan menyapa hangatnya tempat tidur dikarenakan jarum jam sudah nyaris menyentuh angka 12.00 tengah malam, melainkan datang dari salah satu acara paling ekstrim di kalangan remaja -atau mungkin ini sudah menjadi salah satu mainan keseharian mereka dimalam hari, balap liar.

"Jika aku menang, serahkan Luhan pada-ku"

"Hanya jika"

Dua pemuda yang berdiri didepan kap mobil mereka masing masing saling melempar tatapan tajam, yang satu menatap tajam lawannya, yang satu lagi tersenyum remeh pada pemuda yang lain, jika yang biasa orang perebutkan adalah mobil, maka yang mereka perebutkan adalah Luhan.

"Dia milikku"

"Skrg dia milikku"

Saat keudanya sudah mulai bosan berdebat, keduanya juga mulai memasuki mobil sport mereka masing masing, pemuda yang memiliki sikap santai dan cuek memasuki mobil sport silver hitam miliknya, sedangkan pemuda lainnya, memasukki mobil sport biru yang berada disampingnya.

Saat mereka berdua dianggap sudah siap, ramainya sorak penonton membuat balap liar pada malam hari ini semakin mencekam, seorang wanita dengan dress berwarna krem 10 cm diatas lutut, berdiri diantara kedua mobil sport tersebut, mengangkat tangannya tinggi tinggi, dan..

"Gawat! Ada polisi! Cepat tinggalkan posisi!"

Radio yang masing masing dipegang oleh tangan setiap remaja disana memberitahukan bahwa sedang ada polisi yang menuju ke lokasi mereka, dengan sigap seluruh penonton yang awalnya berada diluar untuk menonton balapan malam ini langsung bergegas menuju mobil mereka masing masing untuk melarikan diri, sedangkan pemuda pemilik sport biru tersebut menggeram kesal karena keinginannya untuk memiliki Luhan skrg kandas.

"Awas kau Oh Sehun"

.

.

.

"Sehuna, aku membawa spageti hari ini"

"Hm"

Luhan cemberut setelahnya, Sehun memang cuek, tapi tidak sampai harus mengacuhkan dirinya juga kan? Seharusnya Luhan beruntung, karena Sehun sudah menanggapi ucapannya walau hanya dengan gumaman.

Luhan berjalan keluar dengan menghentak hentakkan kakinya kesal, seharusnya Luhan sudah dewasa, sebentar lagi mereka kelas 12 dan akan menghadapi ujian akhir, tapi kenapa yang barusan saja dilakukannya sangat ke-5 tahunan.

Sehun melepaskan headset yang dipakainya dan menyimpan buku yang dibacanya tadi kedalam laci mejanya, karena merasa bersalah juga dengan menanggapi Luhan seperti itu, jadi yang akan Sehun lakukan adalah meminta maaf -ini yang pertama bagi Sehun.

Sehun berjalan keluar kelasnya dengan santai dan wajah stoic yang natural, mengabaikan panggilan dan tatapan yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting yang ditujukan padanya, bukannya memanggil hanya untuk mengatakan 'Sehun, jadilah pacarku' atau 'Sehun, kenapa kau sangat tampan?' bukankah itu sangat tidak penting?

Tujuan awal Sehun adalah kelas Luhan, kelas sastra, karena menurut Sehun sendiri, Luhan mempunyai 2 sahabat, salahsatunya berada di kelas Luhan dan satunya lagi dikelas Sehun, Byun Baekhyun satu kelas dengan Luhan, sedangkan Do Kyungsoo berada dikelas yang sama dengan Sehun -kelas sosial.

Sehun berjalan santai sambil mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari Luhan, saat sampai didepan kelas Luhan, yang pertama Sehun lihat adalah gerombolan 'penggosip' yang sedang ngerombol didepan pintu masuk kelas Luhan sehingga tidak memungkinkan Sehun untuk masuk.

"Ehm"

Semua siswi penggosip itupun berbalik hendak melayangkan protesnya pada siapapun yang berani menganggu kegiatan mereka, rencananya sih seperti itu sebelum mereka melihat siapa yang berada didepan pintu tersebut, Oh Sehun.

Salah satu dari mereka berjalan mendekati Sehun, "Ige mwoya? Mencari Luhan?"

Sehun tidak menjawab hanya memandang yeoja genit tersebut dengan tatapan merendahkan.

Sibuk saling melempar tatapan sehingga mereka berdua tidak menyadari jika seorang namja mungil ber-eyeliner menyelip diantar mereka berdua dan menarik Sehun untuk keluar -Baekhyun menarik ujung tangan kemeja Sehun.

"Uhh berhenti menatapku seperti itu"

Baekhyun yang memang dasarnya agak 'risihan' akhirnya merasa risih juga ditatapi begitu oleh orang lain.

"Dimana Luhan?"

"Hah? Bukannya Luhan tadi kekelasmu?"

"Dia meninggalkan aku dikelas tadi"

Baekhyun ingin sekali menjotos muka tampan Sehun kali ini, demi tuhan Sehun mengatakan kalau Luhan hilang dan wajahnya seolah olah mengatakan luhan-hilang-dan-bukan-salahku.

"BAEKKKK! WOIII BAEKKKK!"

Baekhyun dan juga Sehun mengalihkan pandangan mereka kesumber suara, dari arah yang berlawanan Kyungsoo sedang berlari sambil melambai lambaikan tangannya pada Baekhyun.

"Kenapa?"

Kyungsoo menetralkan deru nafasnya terebih dahulu sebelum kembali meladeni Baekhyun dengan informasi penting yang akan dibaginya dengan Baekhyun.

"Luhan...", tarik nafasss... hhhhh...

"...dia...", tarik nafas... hhhhh...

"Akumelihatluhanbersamamakhlukhitamtapiseksididepangerbang, demituhanbaeklelakiyangbersamaluhansangattampandanseksi", Kyungsoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya dalam satu tarikan nafas, Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya bingung sednagkan Sehun tidak begitu perduli dengan topik yang sedang mereka bicarakan itu.

"DEMI TUHAN KYUNGSOO, apa kau serius?"

"Aku serius"

"KAJJAAAAA! AAAAAHHHH LUHANNNNN!"

Keduanya -Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berlari bergandengan tangan menuju gerbang sekolah untuk melihat laki laki yang dikatakan Kyungsoo tadi tampan, baru setengah jalan Baekhyun kembali berbalik dan berteriak...

"HEY ALBINO! LUHAN MU AKAN DIAMBIL OLEH LAKI LAKI LAIN KALAU KAU MASIH BERDIRI DISITU!"

Sehun hanya menggedikkan bahunya tak acuh lalu berjalan santai dibelakang Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang sedang berlari.

.

.

.

Yang berlari itu sebenarnya Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun atau Sehun? Jawabannya pasti tentu saja Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, dan logikanya yang sampai duluan siapa? Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bukan? Tapi kenapa malah Sehun duluan yang sampai?

"Hhh... Kau... Kenapa kau sampai duluan?!", tuding Baekhyun pada Sehun yang melangkah untuk mendekati Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Luhan dan laki-laki-yang-bersama-Luhan.

Sehun tak menanggapi ucapan Baekhyun malah beralih menatap Luhan dan laki laki itu bergantian, karena merasa ditatap tidak enak oleh Sehun, Luhan berinisiatif untuk memperkenalkan temannya tersebut pada Sehun.

"A-nu Sehun., Dia Kim Jongin, teman smp ku dulu, di-a tetanggaku dulu, tapi dia pindah ke je-pang saat itu", Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tak gatal, kenapa dia malah jadi gugup?

"Ne, annyeonghaseyo Kim Jongin imnida", Jongin membungkukkan badannya sopan dan tersenyum menawan kearah Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak menanyakan namamu", ucap Sehun datar, ia berlaih menatap Luhan yang menatapnya takut takut, jelas saja takut, siapa yang tidak takut jika dipandangi segitu tajam oleh orang lain.

Sehun menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan mengisyaratkannya untuk ikut, baru beberapa langkah mereka berjalan, tangan Luhan yang lain dicekal oleh Jongin.

"Kami belum selesai", ucap Jongin datar dan melayangkan tatapan tajamnya pada Sehun.

Sehun tak menanggapi, ia melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan tangan Luhan dan berjalan menghampiri Jongin, saat berada tepat dihadapan namja tan tersebut, Sehun melayangkan tinjunya tepat dirahang bawah namja tersebut yang Baekhyun yakin akan membiru setelahnya, saking kuatnya tinjuan Sehun, Jongin sempat termundur beberapa langkah kebelakang sebelum melepaskan genggamannya pada tang Luhan dan kemudian tjatuh.

Luhan hanya memandangi Jongin lalu kembali dirinya ditarik oleh Sehun.

"Sehun..."

"..."

"Sehuna...", Luhan mencicit karena sebenarnya Luhan takut juga kalau Sehun sudah seperti ini.

"Huna.."

"Diamlah"

Luhan menciut, akhirnya Luhan diam sesuai dengan yang diperintahkan Sehun padanya, Luhan merasa tidak ada kesalahan dalam caranya memperkenalkan Jongin pada Sehun maupun Jongin memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri pada Sehun, Luhan tidak habis pikir apa yang membuat Sehun melayangkan tinjunya pada Jongin.

Cemburu?

Mungkin saja...

.

,

,

Jongin mengusap sudut bibirnya yang pecah akibat tonjokan Sehun yang teramat keras lalu berlih kerahangnya mpyang mulai menbiru, Jongin meludahkan salivanya yang didominasi oleh darah.

"Tunggu tanggal mainnya, Oh Sehun"

**TBC**

**Mian sampe sini dulu dan maaf lama update, soalnya waktu itu ide udah numpuk, tapi pas uda ngadep tab buat ngetik, eh ide nya nguap semua entah kemana, mulai dari sekarang Dhey bakalan cepet update dan ga bakalan mengecewakan lagi.**

**So, mind to review?**


End file.
